Harmonious Beauty
by DemFeels
Summary: I dedicated my life creating a dictionary. But halfway through, I fell ill and died. Because of the regret I felt, I come to possess my own book and since then I dwelled in this warehouse. And then 2 years ago, I was rotting in this warehouse that's when I met her. Fantasy Meiji Era AU. ONESHOT. Midorima x !FemTakao


**A/N: **I don't know how I write this but currently I just enjoy writing in Midorima's POV. Please pardon the spelling and grammatical errors this was kinda rush. Hope you enjoy this story. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KuroBas and this story was based from Sekai De Ichiban Utsukushii Namae manga by Toyota Yuu

* * *

"Eku-zoo-me-eh se-ru." In front of me was a young lady with long black hair. She was trying hard to read the English words.

"Its Excuse me sir aho!" I correct her for the 25th time. It's getting irksome.

"Maa, Shin-chan was so mean." the raven head said pouting her lips and I'm not thinking that It's cute.

"How many times do I have to correct you? And stop calling me that stupid nickname. Call me sensei nanodayo"

"But Shin-chan is Shin-chan. I like that nickname. It's really cute and besides calling you sensei is too formal." She tells me with a smile that's so bright that I can almost see her sparkling. And NO! It does not take my breath away.

"Urusai Takao! Didn't you know calling a guy cute was really rude. And also why are you here in the first place? Don't you have a marriage meeting?" I ask her while I adjust my glasses.

"But marriage meetings are boring. I'd rather be locked in this warehouse and spend time with you Shin-chan. And also how about coming outside with me? It will be fun I promise." she asked me with puppy eyes that I almost give in.

"No. You will just ask me to help you translate while speaking with those foreigners. And furthermore, the weather is getting bad and its starting to rain. Haven't I tell you that once I get wet I'll be done for. "

"You're really no fun Shin-chan." she's pouting again. It's really annoying.

* * *

I know some things confuse you so let me just explain my situation. Several decades ago, to facilitate cultural exchange between Japan and foreign countries, I dedicated my life creating a dictionary. But halfway through, I fell ill and died. Because of the regret I felt, I come to possess my own book and since then I dwelled in this warehouse.

And then 2 years ago, I was rotting in this warehouse when I heard a disturbing noise. When I check it, a man was beating a young lady. I heared him calling her a disgrace to their family because every man refuses to marry her. She was then locked up on this place.

"Hmmp. That was really bothersome nanodayo." It's really annoying so I make a remark.

"Hello? Is there anyone here other than me?" She speaks. It's really confusing but it seems that she can hear me so I show myself to her to confirm if she can also see me.

"Uwaaah you scared me. So I'm not alone here I'm relieve. It's really boring in here. So what's your name? I'm Takao Kazumi by the way" She introduce herself.

So her name was Kazumi which means harmonious beauty. It's not that I'm interested but I still I look at her out of curiosity and then I realized that her name suits her well. It was the first time we meet but she was showing me a sincere smile. Not a fake smile that you will make out of courtesy but a smile that you will only show to one of your close friends. There's a strange friendly aura around her so I bet she befriend every stranger or idiot she sees out there. There's no doubt that the word harmonious can be used to describe her.

I hate to mention the other adjective but I have no choice so I will also describe that part of her. She have a long black hair. It's silky and I bet that they were soft and NO I have no intention to touch it. Her skin was pale but not snowy pale and she was wearing a dark blue kimono which I think made of a very fine silk that would cost a fortune. Her lips were thin and somewhat red and it seems really soft but I hate that grin of her. But what caught my attention was her eyes. It have a silvery-blue colour, there's something strange with those orbs that I can't help but look. It seems to hold the mystery of her very soul and it's drawing me to her. She was smiling and yet sadness was reflected on those eyes. I don't want to say this but yes she is beautiful.

After having those disturbing thoughts I snap myself back to reality and also introduce myself. "I am Midorima Shintaro nanodayo"

"Nice meeting you Shin-chan" she said and move forward. It looks like she's an idiot and was about to hug me but then she pass through my body.

"Woah. What just happened?" She look at me and her expression was confused but it's odd that she's not scared at all.

"I was about to hug you as a sign of our new friendship but then that happened. How did you do that?" she then asked excitedly.

What is wrong with this girl. She just passed through my body and she acts like nothing happened and even asked me that question excitedly. Is she insane? But whatever, I'll just tell her my story so she can stop bothering me.

After telling her my story, I didn't expect that it would make matters worse.

"So Shin-chan your a ghost and you created a dictionary. That's awesome! And I just made a ghost friend. That's more awesome!" she tell me with a grin and i can also see her eyes were sparkling.

"Stop exaggerating idiot and stop calling me that stupid nickname" I glare at her but she continue grinning.

"So Shin-chan because we are friends now I know that you are very kind hearted and can do me a little favour" she tells me and that grin still remains on her face. It's getting really annoying.

"What is it this time and stop calling me your friend cause I am not one" I told her.

"Please teach me English. please please pretty please." she pleaded. she was giving that puppy looked and it made me more annoyed. I was about to refuse when a voice suddenly interrupt.

"Kazumi-sama. The master was calling you. He tells that you have to go on his office this instant" the voice that seems to be from an old woman said.

"So Shin-chan its settled. I'll come again and next time teach me English ok! I'll look forward to it Shin-chan sensei." she run off after telling that preventing me to refuse. All I can to is to growl after she left.

* * *

And after that incident that annoying, really annoying, and did I mention annoying girl keeps bugging me. I have no choice so I started teaching her English. It doesn't interest me a bit but when I see her working hard and smiling at me when she got the pronunciation of the word correctly, I find it self satisfying. Don't think about unnecessary things because I am not talking about her smiles what I'm talking about is the fulfillment because I'm her teacher.

After sometime, I found out a few things about her. I learn that she was the only daughter of the largest textile manufacturer of the country. In this era, textile was the most in demand product not only around the country but also with the foreign traders. So yes they were that rich so her family have a very high expectations for her. They expect her to be the diligent Ojou-sama that would stay around the house helping to weave textiles and learning things in preparation for her marriage. But what she had become ruins their expectations. She often sneak out their mansion and try to learn things through the villagers. Archery had become her hobby and she become free spirited like a hawk that can clearly see what's ahead and can defy any obstacles on her way.

But this doesn't stop her father from hurting her. He still sees her as a disgrace to their family. She was often locked up in this warehouse every time she fail to please her partner during those marriage meetings. She still smiles at me but I know that when she turns her back, tears were spilling on her beautiful eyes. I can see her shoulders shaking and I feel so helpless. I can't do anything, I can't even touch her. If only I can wipe those tears away. If only I can embrace her so she can pour her emotions through me. If only I was alive..

But I know the situation can't be change and I feel silly that I thought about that. She was just a certain someone that I thought English to kill sometime. Those has nothing to do with me.

* * *

Days have passed and I thought things will just continue the way they are, but one day an unexpected event change everything.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Please teach me more. I want to learn English immediately!" she was running and I can see the excitement on her face.

"Stupid. So finally you can appreciate the wonders of learning the language nanodayo." I tell her. But still I can't understand her eagerness.

"You don't understand Shin-chan. I have fallen in love." Did I just heard that correctly. No it can't be. I suddenly felt a strong pain on my chest.

"I was helping on one of the trades between the villagers when I see this young man having difficulty with the conversation. I offer to help so I became the translator between them. You really help me a lot Shin-chan." She continues then gives me a thumbs up but somewhat the words that she said aren't registering to me.

"He tells me that I'm a great help and ask if I can accompany him to the village so he can be accustomed to the place. I agree so we'll meet tomorrow." hearing that snap me back to reality. That bastard he already want to spend time alone with her.

"Bring me with you nanodayo." I tell her and she seems surprised but there is no way I'll let that bastard be alone with her.

"Shin-chan are you alright? I keep telling you to come with me outside but this is the first time you agreed. uwah I'm so happy." She's showing again that bright smile so yeah I know she is happy.

"Urusai Takao! You keep exaggerating things. I just want some fresh air one in a while"

"Yeah yeah. I already knew you're a tsundere so just be honest and tell that you just want to spend some time with me outside. hehehe" she teases me and it comes back to me that this girl is really annoying.

"Takao"

"Gomen, gomen. se you tomorrow I'm really excited" and with that she run off again.

* * *

The next day come Kazumi brings me (my dictionary) to the park to meet that bastard. Her pace become faster so I thought she already sees that man.

"Tet-chan ohayou " she greeted but I still can't see anyone.

"Good morning Kazumi" a young man with a baby blue hair suddenly greeted her back in English.

"What the.. where does he come from" I know Kazumi could hear me but what's with him? He just appear out of nowhere. And he looks really odd. He's skin was pale and he have a baby face that could be mistaken for a girl. He also bear a deadpan expression and it's really pathetic. He looks really weak and I bet he can't even protect Kazumi. What in the world did Kazumi see to be in love with him?

"So Tet-chan where do you want to go?" my train of thoughts was interrupted after Kazumi spoke.

"Anywhere will be fine as long as I'm with Kazumi." He tell her with a soft voice that was so low that almost sounds as a whisper. And then he smile at her.

Seriously what is wrong with them. She already gave him that pathetic nickname and what's with her, she's blushing with just that simple remark. And he just address her with her first name. It's really rude. Didn't he know the culture here.

After that they continue to walk and explore some place around the village. She ask me to translate some English words that she didn't know from time to time and I keep bickering whenever he tries to touch her. They become tired after a while and decided to rest under a plum tree.

"Tet-chan I really have fun today." she was grinning at him.

"Kazumi who have no idea how happy I am having you accompany me today." he tells her with a blank expression.

"Uwaaah. You're so kind Tet-chan. I have to thank you because you teach me many things about the Western culture." she said and she seems a bit flustered.

"No. I was the one who have to thank you. Because of you I learn so many things about Japan. I am really glad that I met you." after telling her that, he handed her a daffodil and kisses her cheek.

I don't know how to react after seeing that scene. I was about to protest but then I see Kazumi's reaction. She was blushing so hard but you can see that her eyes reflects happiness. She looks so bright and her expression was serene. I never see her like that before.

I feel as though I was just struck by a lightning. I was frozen on the spot and I can't moved. Right there in front of me, I can see my most precious person being stolen away and I can't do anything. It feels like my chest is being crushed a thousand times and it's really painful. I just realized that I am not the one that can bring her happiness and I feel so pathetic.

* * *

After that day, Kazumi and that foreigner continue to meet but she would always go to the warehouse to tell me their adventures, the places they go, and the things she learn from that man. I don't care anymore and it's really troublesome so I asked her why she keeps bothering me when she already got that mans company. And she answered me like this:

"Hehehe. Shin-chan are you jealous. It's fun being with Tet-chan but didn't you know that my day would not be complete if I haven't got a chance to tease you, to hear you yelling Urusai and stupid at me and to see that embarrassed face of yours."

"Urusai Takao. I am not jealous and what's with all those stupid reason. If you don't have anything to do just study English and stop wasting my time." I tell her with an annoyed tone but deep inside I was happy knowing that she haven't completely forgotten. But just a bit!

* * *

Their moments together continued but it was then ruined when her father discovered that she was meeting with a foreigner.

"What have you done?! Do you know how much disgrace you brought to this family! You can't even have a proper husband, everyone refuses you and now your even meeting with a foreigner! I will never allow you to meet him again! You will never step out of this place until you repent for your sins." And with that he locked her again in this warehouse.

"Father please let me out. I have to meet him. Don't do this to me. Please please." she keeps begging and tears started to flow out of her but no matter what she do is futile. Her father doesn't care.

It was really painful to watch but I know I can't do anything. I just continue giving her company while being locked on this warehouse.

* * *

She's been locked up on this warehouse for almost a week when a servant sneak up a letter for her. It was from him and I can see her expression lighten up once she receive that letter.

"Aaaaw Shin-chan it's written in cursive. Please read it for me." She showed me the letter then smiled.

I then read the letter but not aloud. I want to know it's contents first.

_To My Precious Kazumi,_

_It's been a few days since we last met. I missed you._

_I wrote this letter to tell you that tomorrow our ship will set sail again and I want you to come with me._

_Let's fulfilll that promise that we made together. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tetsuya_

This can't be. He's telling her to come with him and be gone forever. With that, I can never see her again. I will not allow this. He can't have her. I then tell her about the letter.

"Kazumi, It's been a few days since we last met. I wrote this letter to tell you that tomorrow our ship will set sail again and I want you to forget everything about me since we won't be able to meet again. Please don't follow me and I wish for you happiness. Sincerely, Tetsuya" I checked her expression after telling that to her.

"No. That can't be. We have a promise. I must go. I must follow him. Please Shin-chan tell me that's not true." She started to panic and tears started to spill on her eyes.

"No. It's the truth. You just have to be strong and move on."

"Shin-chan you don't understand. I have to go. I must fulfilll that promise. I have to. It's the most important thing that I must do now." more tears fall from her eyes and seeing her like this breaks my heart.

I don't like what's happening. I know I must stop this but seeing her breaking made me realized how much that person means to her. I don't want her to leave but If staying will just made her sad then I will let her go. All I want is for her to have happiness.

"Takao. Please stop crying. everything will be alright. We will do something and tomorrow lets go to the harbour." I tell her and see the change on her expression.

"Thank you. Shin-chan thank you." She wipe those tears and smile at me.

* * *

The next day come, it was raining heavily but this does not stop us to sneak out of the mansion with the help of few servants. Kazumi cover me with some clothe to prevent me from being wet.

Kazumi run very fast, she even stumbled a few times and she's been covered with dirt. This does not bother her a bit and she continue to run until finally we reach the harbour.

"NO!" She shouted. It was too late when we arrive. Their ship started to move away from the harbour.

She was about to cry but then I thought of something. I know that this will make me disappear but I know that it's worth her happiness.

"Takao, remove my covers" I tell her and she have a very shocked expression.

"What are you saying Shin-chan? Once I remove the covers your pages will get wet." she said and I can see on her face that she's worried.

"Just shut up and follow my orders. You want to go on that ship correct? Then just remove the cover because I have an idea." I'm starting to get irritated.

"But Shin-chan you will disappear!" she panic.

"Do you think I will tell you to remove that cover without knowing that? Do you think I'm an idiot! Off course I know that I will disappear. So what! I'm already a ghost. If you can have your happiness then disappearing will be nothing for me. I know you really love that guy and its really painful but this is the least I can do." I glare at her.

"But I don't want you to disappear."

"Why? You already have that guy."

"But the one I love is you."

Those words stop me. Did I just heard that correctly? Is she out of her mind. She was very desperate to follow that foreigner and here she is telling me that she loves me.

"I don't believe you." I tell her but avoided to look at her eyes.

"Shin-chan look at me." I slowly look at her eyes and she continue to speak.

" I love you. I know you can't believe me but it's the truth. You were always there for me. You see me during my worst and you always gave me strength. I'm happy just spending time with you. I would always visit you on that warehouse and I thought you already knew with my hints but you were really an airhead." She sighed.

"B...But what about the promise you made with that guy." I asked her. My words started to break and I can feel my face heat up.

"Our promise is for us to travel the world together." She tells me.

"But you said before that you have fallen in love with him!" I almost shout at her.

"Yes I love Tet-chan but only as a brother. And did I ever mention the name of who I was in love before" she show me again that stupid grin.

I all makes sense now. The reason why she keeps bugging. Why she would always visit the warehouse. Why she would always stay just to keep chatting with me. Why haven't I realized this before. But then I see the ship getting farther and farther away. I just realized that she have to leave this place. If she will stay here, she will just be locked up again. She must be free. She have to travel and discover many places, create more adventure. I then made up my mind.

"Kazumi. " I call her.

"Shin-chan?" She looked very shocked. It's given because it's the first time I call her by her first name.

"I'm sorry. But this will be my parting gift."

A strong wind then blew causing the clothe covering me to fly away. And then just like a miracle, I can feel her. Without breaking our gaze, I lift my hand and touch her wet cheek. Leaning slowly until my face gets closer to hers. I can almost feel her warm breaths. I closed my eyes and then our lips met. I could feel more tears flowing from her eyes and her hold on me tightens every second. At that moment, I feel all the sorrow, the guilt and misery have melted away. It felt like we are on our own world and everything seems magical. I don't know have much time had passed but I've got now the strength I need.

"Kazumi, just like when we first meet, I thought that your name really suits you." after saying that, I allow my pages to be take off by the wind until it reach the certain person on that ship.

"No Shin-chan what are you doing. Stop! I don't want this. Don't leave me." She now started to cry It's still painful to see her like that but I have to endure it because I know that It's what's best for her.

And then I see that the ship was starting to move backward and the teal head was waving his arms. With this I can now leave at peace.

* * *

~Time Skip 21st century ~

I was currently running around Shutoku High's hallways and the reason why? A dictionary. Takoyaki-sensei (not he's real name, I just call him that because his hair looks like an octopus hehehe..) require us to bring a freaking dictionary on today's English class. He said that if we didn't bring one prepare to discover hell. And who in their right mind would like to go to hell? If only demon's were as handsome looking as that Akashi Seijuro ( I just saw a basketball match last day because my classmate drag me and that guy is a real cutie :3) then I would gladly volunteer.

So then I thought that there will be no problem since dictionaries were always available on the library but then fate decided to played with me today. When I go to the library earlier and ask for a dictionary, the librarian told me that dictionaries were not available since all of them has been checked out. Why do dictionaries had to be all checked out from the library when I need them. T_T

But then I have no time to sulked since it's only 10mins until our English class will start. So I run around the school and asked all of my friends, or even friends of friends if someone can let me borrow a dictionary. I've been running since forever bit I still have no luck finding one and then suddenly I just saw a tall green haired guy and his holding a DICTIONARY! My eyes just sparkle when I saw that book. I was imagining the dictionary being lift and declared as a king. Thank the heavens!

I immediately run to him and bow.

"I'm begging you. Please let me borrow the dictionary you were holding" I asked him.

"And why would I lend you my lucky item. I don't even know you nanodayo." he said. I can sense that he's irritated but oh my he have a really sexy voice. And lucky item? What's that? I'm a bit confused but I continue to asked him.

"Please lend it to me. I promise I'll take care of it. I just need it for my English class. I will immediately give it back to you once our class is finished." I beg him. I really sound desperate.

"I don't care. Why would you tell me your reason I'm not asking for it. And there is no way that I would part with my lucky item for the day." He sound really annoyed now. Urgh.

Okay I don't want to do this but I have no choice. Begging is no use so I'll just snatch that booked to him.

I make my move to snatch that damn dictionary in his hands. I touched the booked but then his hold was too strong so I can't snatch the object and run away. I then lift my head to see his face but I was taken aback to what I saw. Our eyes met and then memories started to flow through my head. On that instant I knew. We both knew.

"Shi.. Shin-chan." I gave him a warm smile and I can feel the tears started to roll of my face.

"Kazumi? It was you." I can also see that he was stunned at first then he smiled at me. And then I hear him whisper.

"This time I will never let you go."


End file.
